A biological measurement and stimulation system for a patient can comprise an interrogator device, typically in, on, or in proximity to the patient, and a plurality of electronic medical implants that can take biological measurements of a body part (e.g., biological tissue) and communicate them to the interrogator device. The interrogator device can then communicate this information to other devices, such as a mobile phone, tablet, or medical device of the patient or patient's healthcare provider. The interrogator device can also communicate with the medical implants to cause them to stimulate the body part.
Communication between the interrogator device and medical implants may occur wirelessly via radio frequency (RF) signals. But scheduling of the medical implants' uplink transmissions (e.g., using time division multiple access (TDMA) media access control (MAC) protocol), can be difficult because number of medical implants, which can potentially range in the thousands or more. Furthermore, for various reasons, the interrogator device may not need to communicate with all medical implants during a particular system cycle.